Living in Twilight
by sjc6583
Summary: When you know you got pretty much forever to live it can become a very lonely life to live. For Clark Kent he has lived with the knowledge that he would outlive everyone - Fill Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

##########################################################################################################################

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to their respective owners.

**Things to know about this story**

**Rating – Was R/NC17 but decided to change it to T so more reader friendly  
><strong>

**This story is totally AU since it's a crossover fic.**

**Note to readers **

I am changing how Kryptonians get their powers and that they keep them under any colour sun but loose them when they return to Krypton (This will be fully explained during this story)

There was no meteor Shower so that means no meteor freaks but Meta-Humans will be at least mentioned.

This story will function mainly in the Twilight universe dealing with Vampires and Werewolves for now. Depending on how well this story does there may be a sequel where I can expand into the DC universe.

Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are not married and have never been together. The have a brother sister type relationship.

Clark and Bella are cousins in this fic. Bella's mother is Martha's half sister

Clark is a year older than Bella.

Clark just for the fun of it is a very rich man – Virgil Swann didn't have any children so when he died he left everything to Clark.

Clark has also got access to all his powers – Flight included.

Clark will be darker in this story with more of his Kal side showing. He still has his sense of right and wrong but he doesn't hide in his loft all day sulking.

Clark was not sent to Earth to save humanity but to preserve the Kryptonian legacy (The Fortress of Solitude) To me it never made any sense to send a baby across 23 Galaxies just to save the Earth

There were no stones to find.

Clark and Jor-El have a Father, son relationship like they do in the movies.

**Summery:**

When you know you got pretty much forever to live it can become a very lonely life to live. For Clark Kent he has lived with the knowledge that he would outlive everyone he knows so when he meets a blond woman who has similar issues to his own can they both find happiness with each other. - RATING R/NC17

##########################################################################################################################

**Living in Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

Looking through the paper the first thing he noticed was the news of another string of deaths in Seattle. There had been a steady build up in deaths that were believed to be possibly gang related but the more he looked into it the more he was convinced it wasn't. There were no patterns to the attacks and there seemed to be no link between the victims. Well no link that had been reported by the Seattle PD anyway, but still some of the victims were forty year old business people while others were just teenagers. He had been thinking of going to check it out for a while but his parents had talked him out of it. Fortunately he had an idea recently which would give him a chance to go to Seattle without his parents knowing.

In a few Weeks his cousin would be graduating high school and fortunately she lived in a small town called Forks which wasn't that far from Seattle. In truth he could run there in a few minutes or even fly there. He missed his cousin since she knew all about him being an Alien it made it easier to talk to her about things he hadn't wanted to talk with his parents about. So going there will allow him chance to catch up with his little cousin while looking into the deaths in Seattle.

Finally making a decision he got up from the couch in the loft and headed towards the house.

Walking into the house he saw his parents sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure son what's going on" Jonathan asked.

"Well you know Bella graduates in a few weeks right…So I thought I would go out there and see her…I was actually thinking of zipping out there tomorrow if you don't need me around the farm" Clark said to them hoping they wouldn't question the fact that Forks is so close to Seattle.

Jonathan knowing his son knew there was another reason Clark wanted to go to Forks and it didn't take much to realise how close it was to Seattle. Clark had asked them several times about going to check out the murders and they had talked him out of it. In truth he was surprised Clark hadn't gone already even without their permission. He had a feeling that Clark had been reading the paper and saw the news of another death. "Clark I know your going to go to Seattle" He said standing up and walking over to Clark "Just do me a favour and actually go and see Bella and not just use her as an excuse to go there"

"Dad I was actually going to go and see Bella…I just planned on nosing around Seattle while I was out that way" Clark said back surprised that his father knew what he was really planning on doing.

"Clark I saw the same newspaper you did…And as much as I don't want you to go I know you would have gone eventually with or without our permission" Jonathan said to him with a slight smile.

"Just promise us you'll be careful" Martha said as she stood up from the couch.

"I'll be fine….Pretty much indestructible so far and all" Clark said sadly before zipping of upstairs to pack.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since he left Smallville and instead of going to Forks he went straight to Seattle. Before he left Smallville he decided to hack into Seattle PD's database which was easy considering he had the collective knowledge of twenty eight galaxies inside his head and discovered something that had been left out of the news reports. Several of the victims had multiple bite marks and were drained of their blood. Instantly he knew what was behind the killings. Vampires and where as most people would be shocked to learn of the existence of Vampire he was not. In fact he had met with a few several months earlier in a Frat house at Met U where Chloe was studying. If anyone had told him then that Vampires existed he would have laughed but when he ended up fighting an entire Frat house filled with Sex Crazed Blood Drinking College Girls he was made and instant believer. To this day though nobody knows what really happened to them. Well nobody except him and Lana that is and it wasn't as if he was going to advertise the fact that Vampires existed anymore than he would advertise that he was an Alien. Lana on the other hand couldn't advertise it and in fact she had left Metropolis after he was left with no choice but to warn her that if she came back he would have to kill her. It still saddened him to this day that he couldn't save the girl he used to love but he saw the blood lust in her after she was turned. He also knew he should have killed her but he couldn't bring himself to it as he still loved her. That night she found out about his powers but fortunately she didn't find out about what he really was and he made sure she knew that no matter how powerful she may have become she still wasn't a match for him.<p>

So now here he was standing on top of a roof looking down at a small group of Vampires who were feeding off a bunch of innocent people. He knew he should stop them but fortunately his Kryptonian side had allowed him to push aside his emotions to look at the bigger picture. While a lot of the victims were being killed the younger ones between the ages of about sixteen to twenty four were being turned, and to him it looked like someone was trying to build an army. There was something else he noticed as well that he didn't quite understand and it was something that he noticed with Lana when she was turned. These new born Vampires were some of the people he had seen in missing persons reports and like with Lana they seemed more powerful than the ones that had been turned for a while. He had noticed that when Lana was turned she was stronger and faster than the others who had been Vampires for over a year.

It seemed reckless if he was honest with himself because from what he knew of how it was with Lana he knew they had little or no control so the question was why would someone want so many newly turned Vampires.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts he shifted into super speed and headed back for his hotel room

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward had just sat down at the table where a couple of her friends were discussing speeches for the graduation ceremony while having a bit of a laugh. Alice decided that she was going to throw a party at the Cullen house which to be honest sent a little shiver down her spine considering what had happened last time. In all honesty she wasn't mad about what happened and knowing what she knows about Vampires she understood what happened but the memory was still there. She also knew that she may do the same one day when she is turned and it did frighten her a bit.<p>

Alice had just mentioned that they party would be fun which she just responded with _"Yeah that's what you said last time"_ She didn't mean to make it sound as bad as it came out but before she could say anything else she watched Alice sit back in her chair and noticed her eyes rapidly moving back and forth. She was just about to say something to her friend Angela when the girl spoke "Who is that" The girl said practically drooling over the table

Confused for a second before they saw where she was staring they all turned to look towards the door. As soon as Bella looked a smile formed on her face. There standing in the doorway was her cousin Clark who she hadn't spoken to in a while. To be truthful she missed him and they hadn't had a face to face conversation in months. She could remember when he would zip out to see her every few weeks before she moved to Forks and in a weird kind of way he was the reason she wasn't afraid of Edward when she found out what he was. Like Edward, Clark was different so it made seeing what her boyfriend could do easy to except. Looking at Clark now she couldn't believe how much he had changed. Gone were the Plaid shirts and replaced by a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacked and she had to admit she liked the look.

Getting up out of her seat she run over to him and pulled him into a fierce hug which she knew would upset Edward but she didn't care at the moment. She would explain who Clark was later because right now she wanted to catch up with her favourite cousin. "Clark what are you doing here" She asked as she pulled away from him.

Clark smiled at her for a few seconds. He really missed her and it was nice to see her, but at the same time he noticed something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. "Well my little cousin is graduating soon so I thought I would come and visit for a few weeks" He said back with a smile before he noticed someone walking up behind her. The second he saw this person walking up behind Bella he knew something was off and then he realised something. His scent was off for what you would expect as a human so he did something he normally wouldn't do, X-Rayed him. The first thing he noticed as he let out a sigh was that the boys heart wasn't beating. _Oh great another fucking Vampire…Why is it that no matter where I go I run into them…First Metropolis then Seattle and now here_. He thought to himself.

Bella caught Clark looking over her shoulder so she turned around to she Edward walking over and by the look on his face she could tell he wasn't happy. She had a feeling he would have used his Vampire speed had they not been in public and some part of her wondered what would happen between Edward and Clark. Going on what she knew Clark could do though she suspected that he would probably win in a fight between them. Pushing those thought aside she thought she better introduce them to get the awkward moment out of the way. "Clark I would like you to meet Edward…My boyfriend" She said and instantly noticed two things. One Edward seemed to calm down as if realising Clark wasn't a threat and secondly Clark tensed up and not in an over protective family member kind of way. As she looked at Clark she suddenly had a feeling that Clark somehow sensed what Edward was and it was making her a bit uneasy. Deciding to continue with the introductions she looked at Edward. "Edward this is my cousin Clark"

Clark looked between Edward and Bella for a second and there were a few things running through his mind. Firstly did Bella know who and what Edward was, Secondly if she did did that mean that he wasn't a killer like the others because he couldn't believe that she would be with him if he was. Thirdly what the hell does he do about this situation. Thinking quickly he decided to ask a simple question to see what the response was so looking Edward straight in the eyes he spoke. "Does she know" He asked in a dead even tone.

Both Edward and Bella looked at him before looking at each other in shock and it took Bella a few seconds before she nodded at Edward as if saying that it was ok. Edward looked at Clark for a few more seconds before closing his eyes an nodding. In truth though he was really concerned as to how Bella's cousin knew what he was and he wasn't sure what to do about it. They had enough problems with the Volturi knowing that Bella knew but now with this he didn't know what they would do if they found out someone else knew of them.

Clark turned his attention back to Bella "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk"

"Ok but can we not do this now" She pleaded to which Clark nodded.

"Alright I'm going to go and see Uncle Charlie" Clark said before turning around and walking away but stopped and turned back to look at her "Does Charlie know about him" he said gesturing towards Edward

"No" Bella said back while praying Clark wouldn't say anything.

Shaking his head slightly he let out a sigh "I wont say anything for now but I want a full explanation later…I've run into others like him and it didn't end well for them" He said before walking off before they had a chance to respond.

Both Bella and Edward became instantly worried at Clarks last statement.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day she walked outside to see Jasper, Alice and Edward waiting for her. She instantly knew that she was about to have a very fun conversation but just like she wouldn't betray them she wouldn't betray Clark. She could only hope that they could except that for the time being until she had a change to speak with Clark. Her mind was still going over what he said earlier about him running into a few Vampires before and that it didn't end well for them.<p>

Approaching the car she let out a little sigh "Before you say anything" She said to the three of them making sure she had their attention "Just like I wouldn't betray your secret…I wont betray Clark's" As the words left her mouth she could see Jasper and Alice were about to say something "Look I know Edward probably told you what happened earlier but let me talk to Clark first" She asked.

The three Vampires looked between each other for a few seconds before Edward turned and looked at her "Alright…But bring him to the house…If he knows about us we need to know if he's a threat especially after what he said"

"Fair enough…I'll talk to him and bring him by later ok" She said and with that Jasper and Alice left leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"I better take you home" Edward said before they both got in the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cullen house Jasper and Alice had just finished telling everyone about what had happened at the school with Bella's cousin. They were all shocked that Clark as Jasper called him was able to tell Edward was a Vampire simply by looking at him, but they were also disturbed that Bella knew something that could effect them but wouldn't say anything. But to everyone's surprise Rosalie defending the girl saying that from what Alice and Jasper had said Bella had said she wouldn't betray their secrets or her cousins and it was unfair of them to judge her until they knew more. Reluctantly they all agreed and hoped that everything would be ok.<p>

"Alice can you see any problems in the future" Carlisle asked hoping she had seen something of the future.

"I haven't seen anything yet…He's difficult to read even Edward said he couldn't read his mind" Alice said back.

"Maybe we should just wait until Bella brings him here to find out what's going on" Rosalie said before getting up and walking out of the room. As she left though she brushed passed Alice who instantly had a vision like no other she had ever had.

**_- Vision -_**

_She was standing out on the balcony upstairs looking out at the sky where she could see two people floating in mid air almost as if they were dancing. She watched for what felt like ages before the two people came back down and landed on the balcony and what she saw shocked her. There standing in front of her was Rosalie and Clark who were staring deeply into each others eyes totally oblivious to the world around them. She watched as Clark leaned down and kissed Rosalie with a passion she had never seen before and when they finally pulled apart for a second she could see his eyes glowing red before Rosalie turned round and leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Do you think we'll ever get used to this" She heard Rosalie ask._

"_Get used to what" Clark asked just before he bent his head down and started kissing Rosalie's neck._

_She heard Rosalie let out a little moan as Clark kissed her neck and she was starting to hope this vision was going to end before she heard Rosalie speak again "This…Us…This burning need I have for you" Then she watched as Rosalie turned in Clark's arms so now she was facing him "This need to have you…To Mark you…This need to….." Rosalie didn't finish her sentence as Clark's lips were again pressed up against hers._

_A few seconds later she watched Clark pull away before finishing of Rosalie's sentence "This need to scream out to the world that I'm yours and that your mine" He said before letting out a little chuckle "God I hope not…...Even though I know it shouldn't be possible I wouldn't give this up for anything"_

"_Did you find out why this pull between us is so strong" She heard Rosalie ask before she ripped his shirt open and started kissing his chest._

"_No…Jor-El doesn't know how it happened…He said that I shouldn't be able to bond with someone like this outside my own race and since I'm the last of my kind it should never have happened" She heard Clark say before he picked Rosalie up to have her wrap her legs around his waist._

"_I guess were stuck with each other" Rosalie said letting out a little chuckle before leaning in to kiss Clark again._

"_I couldn't imaging spending an eternity with anyone else" She heard Clark say before the two of them seemed to disappear only for her to hear movement coming from Rosalie's bed. _

_Turning around to look at the bed she could clearly see them both Naked and passionately making love to each other. What surprised her though was that Rosalie seemed to be completely uninhibited in her actions as she could see her biting into Clark but then she received another shock when she noticed it wasn't hurting him. Then she heard Rosalie say something that confused her. "I'm yours forever Kal-El"_

_**- End of Vision -**  
><em>

"Alice…Alice….ALICE" Came a voice she suddenly recognised as Jasper's

"Sorry guys….Whoa that was different" She said before glancing at Rosalie who was looking at her with concern.

Carlisle was concerned in all the time he has know Alice he had never seen her completely zone out like that before "Alice what happened I've never seen you go like that before"

"It was a vision" Alice said shaking her head a bit. This vision had been unlike any other she has ever had and it was taking a bit of time to get her composure back. The vision felt so real as if she was actually in that room but there was more than that, she could feel what Rosalie and Clark were feeling. Their love for each other, their passion and a burning need to hold on to each other and never let go. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt and in a strange way it turned her on. Then again it could just be because she was feeling what they were feeling while they were making love in the vision. Snapping out of the memory of the vision she notice that everyone was waiting for her to say something "I don't think we need to worry about Bella's cousin" She said hoping not to give to much away. What she saw she knew would be a very private moment and she didn't want to let the whole world know. "But he's also not human…In my vision there was a part where I heard him saying he was the last of his kind"

"What else did you see" Carlisle asked knowing that Alice was keeping something from them and under the circumstances he didn't think that was a good idea.

Alice looked at Carlisle for a second before her eyes drifted to Rosalie "I cant say…What I saw was kind of private and I don't think it would be fair to say it out loud"

"Alice knowing you Edward will see it in your mind and tell us anyway" Rosalie said and instantly regretted it when she caught the look in Alice's eyes. She knew that what she saw had something to do with her.

Shaking her head Alice let out a little sigh "What I saw Rosalie was you and Clark completely in love with each other…But what was strange was the fact that in that vision I was feeling what you were feeling…It was the most powerful thing I have ever felt…I couldn't tell where your feelings ended and his began"

Everyone in the room just looked between Alice and Rosalie in complete confusion for two reasons. One the intensity Alice said her vision possessed was not normal for her precognitive ability and secondly the idea of Rosalie being in love just didn't seem right. She was not known as the ice queen of the Cullen family for nothing. Yes she had had a few romantic encounters over the years but she always cut herself off from people emotionally. The idea that she would actually fall in love with someone was an idea everyone had given up on years ago.

Carlisle for his part though was feeling a bit better at least with the knowledge that this Clark wasn't a threat but he was still concerned with the intensity of Alice's vision.

* * *

><p>Back at Bella's house Edward had just said goodbye after putting her in an awkward position of forcing her to go and see her mother. Just to get her own back though she had forced Edward to go with her but unfortunately he father didn't like the idea that much. In a way she was glad Clark was there because it seemed to take the edge of her fathers mood. But then again she knew she was about to have a talk with Clark which would probably not go very well considering his last statement as he left the school.<p>

Once Edward had gone she Clark and her father all went out to lunch and she was grateful that Clark hadn't mentioned anything about Edward. She had a feeling that her father had probably told Clark that he didn't like Edward that much and she wondered if he would bring it up later.

After they got back to the house she told her father that she was going to take Clark around town so she could show him around. Getting in his car she give him directions and before long they found themselves near a house in the middle of the woods.

Turning to face Clark she let out a bit of a sigh "This is Edwards house and before you say anything please just listen" She asked and got a sigh and a nod of Clark "Now you obviously know what Edward is so let me just say that the people in this house are not like the others you've probably met…They don't feed on humans" She said and then decided to explain what she knew about the Cullen's. She told him how Edward had saved her life when she was almost hit by a car and how they started dating. Then she told him about the other Vampires that turned up in town and tried to kill her and how the Cullen's risked their lives to save her. She told him everything that had happened over the past year except for one thing and that was that she was going to be turned at the end of the school year after graduation.

Clark for his part sat there and listened to everything Bella had said and apart from the little incident at the party a few months ago he was forced to agree with her that they were ok. He still wanted to meet them all and in all honesty he knew they may be able to offer some advice about the Vampires in Seattle because he knew he still had to deal with them before to many more people died. Making his decision he looked at Bella "Alright I'll take your word for it that their not a threat…But I take it you brought me here to meet them" Clark said.

Bella smiled at the fact that Clark was trusting her so she nodded "Yes I thought that maybe we could clear the air before one of you does something stupid"

Getting out of the car he let out a little chuckle "It wouldn't be stupid for me…They aren't much of a threat to me" Clark said walking up next to her "I was just worried about you" He then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him in a sideways hug "You're my little cousin so it's my right to worry"

Turning her head to look at him she smiled slightly. "Thanks Clark for trusting me" She said just as they got to the house.

* * *

><p>Knocking the door they were greeted by Edward who had a strange look on his face as if he knew something they didn't. After a second he invited them in and they walked into the living room where they were greeted by several people. The first person to greet them was a man with blond hair that realistically speaking only looked like he was in his late twenties and was apparently considered the father of them all. His name was Carlisle and he seemed nice enough Clark thought. One by one the introductions were done. First was Alice who he saw sitting at the table with Bella at school, next was Jasper who he had also seen. Then a big guy who's name was Emmett, and another woman who looked older than the rest of them but still quite attractive who's name was Esme.<p>

Just as he thought he had been introduced to everyone another girl walked in and Clark was sure his heart skipped a few beats. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it took all of his self control to not stare at her or set the house on fire. Then he realised something and that was that some of the people in the house were looking at him as if to see what his reaction was. It was curious but he was now sure they knew something her did not.

She had heard Carlisle doing the introductions from the other room and even though she was afraid to go in the room she felt curious about this person who Alice said she would fall completely in love with. In truth she was trying hard not to believe Alice but she knew how Alice's visions worked so it peaked her interest at the idea of possibly finding someone that she could truly love. Despite the cold front she put up she did want to find someone she could be with but she had given up hope a long time ago that she would ever find someone. Now though Alice had told her that she would and she was suddenly afraid. Deciding that she wanted to see this person she walked into the living room and what she saw she was sure caused her heart to beat for the first time in decades. As she looked at him something in the back of her mind started going crazy and it wasn't a lust for blood. It was as if some part of her was trying to reach out to him.

Carlisle looked between Clark and Rosalie for a few seconds and found himself intrigued by what was happening. They were both trying to hide it but there was an instant connection between the two. He glanced over at Edward and noticed that he had a strange look on his face as if he was trying to understand something. Deciding to bring his mind back to the present he finished off the introductions "Clark this is Rosalie" He said looking at Clark before turning to Rosalie "Rosalie this is Clark Kent…Bella's cousin"

Both Clark and Rosalie nervously nodded at each other and said hi but by this time even Bella had picked up on this weird vibe that seemed to be going on. As if sensing her thoughts Carlisle spoke again "I take it that Bella has explained who we are even though you somehow knew Edward was different"

Clark looked at Carlisle for a second before looking at Bella who give him a nod as if to say that everything was ok and that he could trust them so he decided to trust his cousin. "It was hard not to notice…He doesn't smell human and his heart wasn't beating and since I've run into Vampires before it wasn't that hard to figure out"

"You've encountered Vampires before What happened" Alice asked with intrigue.

Shaking his head slightly Clark let out another sigh "We fought they died" He said bluntly.

Carlisle listened to what Clark said and became concerned again. Clark had said that they died meaning he had killed them _Did he say they died_. He thought to himself "They died…How many were there"

"There were eight in total that night and I killed seven" Clark said back as the memory of that night came flooding back.

"You killed seven Vampires in one night" Rosalie asked not sure what to think about that. The guy she would apparently fall in love with had killed seven vampires in one knight.

"They didn't leave me any other option" Clark said with another sigh before deciding to get this story over and done with as quickly as possible "Long story short…A group of female Vampires where using a Frat house at Met U to feed of humans…A friend of mine joined the fraternity without knowing what they were and turned her…When I confronted them we ended up fighting…I won"

"Clark who did they turn" Bella asked hoping it wasn't anyone she knew from Smallville.

Clark closed his eyes for a few second trying to reign in his emotions before looking at Bella "It was Lana…I know I should have killed her…That night at the frat house I saw her screwing some guy while she was draining him dry…I think she was still riding him when he died but even then I couldn't bring myself to kill her…I overpowered her easily enough even though for some reason she was stronger than the others…Anyway I told her to leave town and to stay away from Metropolis and Smallville and that if she ever came back I would kill her"

Everyone in the room could tell by the way Clark spoke there was some kind of history between him and this girl that was turned but what surprised them was the fact that he overpowered seven Vampires and a new born in one night. There was only one question that was on everyone's mind except Bella's.

"What are you…No way could a human or Vampire overpower eight of us especially with a new born being there" Rosalie said hoping to get some answers from her future love.

Clark looked over to the blond Vampire for a few seconds before he could feel something in the back of his mind trying to push forward. It was some kind of instinct some part of his Kryptonian nature that he kept suppressed. Shaking his head he tried to focus on her face as he answered and he knew he was going to tell her the truth for some reason he couldn't not answer her truthfully "I'm an Alien"

Those three words caused the mouths of all the Vampires in the house to drop.

It took a few seconds before Rosalie could find her voice "An Alien…As in born on another Planet…ET like alien" She said.

"He prefers the term Intergalactic Traveller" Bella said trying to cut some of the tension that was in the room.

Clark knowing that this is going to be a long night decides to move things along. He could go indefinitely without sleep but he knew Bella couldn't so for now he decided to get some info about the Vampires in Seattle from these people "Look I will give you my biography later but for now can anyone tell me what is going on with the newborns in Seattle"

"What Newborns" Everyone asked simultaneously

"That's the other reason I came out here…I've been tracking the killings in Seattle and when I hacked into Seattle PD's database I found evidence of Vampire activity…I've spent the last four nights tracking them and they all seem to be newborns"

"This is bad…Really bad" Alice said allowed which got her nods from everyone in the room

"Perhaps you should tell us everything" Carlisle said feeling really uneasy about the possibility of a large number of newborns running around.

Deciding that he could use their help he told them that while he had been tracking the Vampires he had noticed a pattern in the killings. While victims ranged in various ages they weren't killing anyone between what he believed to be the ages of sixteen to twenty four. He then told them that he recognised that they were newborns because the way they acted was similar to the way Lana did and that the only way to describe it was blind lust for blood. Then he told them that in the last four days he had seen nine newborns be created. By the time he finished explaining he was sure that the Vampires in the room went even paler than what they were when he met them.

They had all listened to what Clark had told them and they were all feeling nervous but the one question that kept coming to mind was why hadn't the Volturi done anything about the situation. The other question they were wondering about was if Clark was as powerful as he said he was if he took out seven vampires single headedly then why hadn't he done anything about it.

"Clark can I ask why you haven't done anything about this if you are as powerful as you say" Esme asked for the first time speaking since Clark and Bella arrived.

"Believe me I was tempted but there is something about this that doesn't feel right" Shaking his head again he let out yet another sigh "This all started somewhere and I doubt it was with a newborn…So if that's true then there's a purpose behind it and if I destroy them all I may never find out what it is and this whole thing could start again" Clark said back causing everyone to think about it.

"He's right…Take it from someone who's trained newborns…There's a purpose behind this whatever it is" Jasper said coming to the same realisation that Clark had.

"But why the only time something like this happens is when one clan wants to destroy another and were the only clan anywhere near Seattle" Alice said before realisation set in that they were probably the targets.

For some reason Clark couldn't explain he felt a surge of anger but quickly pushed it aside. _That was different…Where did that anger come from_. He thought to himself before glancing at Rosalie for a few seconds. "Well if that's true and they are coming after you what are we going to do about it"

"We" Everyone asked at the same time shocked that Clark would help them so easily.

"Look I know you don't know me and probably don't trust me…In truth there's a part of me that doesn't trust you either…But one thing I know is that Bella trusts you and is apparently in love with one of you" Clark said glancing a Edward for a second "But as I was saying if they come after you they may use Bella to get to you so I would rather try and find out what's behind this than sit around and do nothing and wait until it's too late…And if what you have said is true about yourselves I'm not going to stand by and let you get killed. So yeah I'll stick around and help"

For some reason she couldn't explain the thought of Clark sticking around was very appealing and a small smile formed on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Alice, Edward and Carlisle.

Carlisle was actually grateful that Clark was trusting them but he had a feeling that his reason's for doing so went beyond just trusting Bella's judgment "Alright Clark we except any help you could give us and we will help you any way we can" he said extending his hand out to Clark who took it and shook it.

"See we're all one big happy family" Bella said with a smile that disappeared when she noticed Carlisle giving her a look that she knew meant he was about to say something serious to her.

"Bella if Clark is sticking around you may want to tell him what your planning to do after graduation" Carlisle said which shocked everyone in the room. Knowing they were shocked he decided to explain. "We don't know how long this situation will last…And if Clark can kill seven vampires easily he may not take kindly to us with what your planning" he said.

"You mean the part where one of you is going to turn Bella after graduation" Clark said before anyone could say anything and was immediately greeted by shocked looks from everyone. Turning to Bella he looked her straight in the eyes "I picked up on the cryptic conversation about going to see your mother one last time before graduation…And before you say anything it was the look Edward give you when he was saying it…I didn't put the pieces together until Carlisle said you should tell me what your planning"

"Clark I" She didn't know what to say and she could see a look in his eyes that she didn't recognise and it made her uneasy "I couldn't tell you before because I couldn't betray their trust…And I didn't know how to tell you" She said sadly before she decided to go with complete honesty "Clark this is what I want and you cant talk me out of it…Please just be there for me"

Turning his attention to Carlisle "What will happen to her…I watched one person I care about turn into a monster when she was turned I don't want the same thing happening to her"

"There are no guarantees Clark…I wish I could offer you some but I cant…This is what she wants and if you must know it was put to a vote that was not unanimous but it is her choice" Carlisle said back.

Alice could see the look of concern in his eyes and it wasn't just a fear of Bella turning into a monster but the look of someone who was afraid that they were going to loose someone who was like a sister. Standing up she walked over to him "Clark some Vampires have abilities that others don't…Mine is the ability to see the future based on what people choose…I've seen Bella's as a Vampire and she was happy and loved…She was the same as she is now"

Clark closed his eyes again before shaking his head slightly and then turning his attention back to Bella "You do realise what this will mean to you and I don't mean the whole drinking blood thing"

Bella looked at him in confusion for a few seconds "What do you mean"

"Well for one thing you will have to stand by knowing that you will have to watch as everyone you ever cared about grow old and die…Then your going to have to constantly move around every few years because people will start to notice your not getting any older…You will never be able to truly settle down anywhere" Clark said hoping to get his point across.

"Clark this is what I want…I know there are things that will be hard to do…I know that everyone I care about will grow old and die...But this" Bella said motioning her hands towards the Vampires in the room "This is my world…The world I live in…I wouldn't change it for anything"

"Take it from someone who knows that he will outlive everyone on the planet…It's going to be harder than you think to say goodbye" Clark said to her which got him another confused look of everyone. "Without going into details I get my powers from the sun and one of those is virtual immortality" Turning back towards Bella he smiled sadly "I knew this woman who was born with the ability to see the future…I saw myself standing in an endless graveyard because I had outlived the entire human race…I also met a boy who could see peoples death and he couldn't see mine…He said it was like I went on forever…All he could see was me flying through a see of endless stars" He placed his hands on her shoulders "I don't have a choice…Even if I could give up my powers I cant…I'm the last of my kind and I was left with the responsibility of preserving the Kryptonian Legacy…I was entrusted with the collective knowledge of nearly every single race spanning twenty eight galaxies…I have to live or that knowledge would be lost…But you…I envy the fact that you can grow old…That you can enjoy the rush of running around playing sports…Hell even braking a bone…I will never know any of that…To me this world is nothing more than glass where I have to be constantly on guard so that I don't hurt anyone…With the strength and speed you will get you will have similar issues and one day you might find yourself yearning to be human again"

Everyone in the room was silenced by his confession and in a strange way they all felt for him. They could see that he had been dumped with a responsibility that none of them could ever imagine and it made them think that even though he was never human that he was probably more human than they were before they were turned.

Bella just looked at him in complete surprise in all the years she has known him she had never seen him so completely open with her. She didn't know what to say or do even though she knew she couldn't loose Edward. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly "Clark I love you…You know that right…But I have to do this no matter where it leads me" She said and before she could say anything else Clark pulled her into a hug.

Hugging her tightly he could feel her tears of his shirt "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I" He said which got him a shake of her head indicating that to be a no. "Then I have Two condition" He said pulling back from her and looking her in the eye "You stay in contact with me" he said to her before turning his attention to Edward "And you…I am going to hold you personally responsible for her wellbeing understand" He said and to make sure he got his point across he flared up his heat vision enough to make his eyes glow a bright Red and Orange. "Do we understand each other" he said again shutting down his heat vision.

##########################################################################################################################

**So that was Chapter 1 please let me know what you think**

**All feedback good and bad will be appreciated **

##########################################################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

##########################################################################################################################

##########################################################################################################################

**Chapter 2**

For Rosalie Hale there were only a few things she had wanted in life before she was turned into a Vampire. They were simple desires no more or less than what anyone else wanted and today was no different. She wanted to have a husband that would kiss her when she came home, a nice house with kids who would be playing out in the garden. A chance to grow old in the arms of a man that would love her unconditionally no matter what mistakes she made in life. She would never have that now and she had long ago excepted that she would always be alone and perhaps in a way it was for the best or so she thought.

Memories of the last few months of her human life often flashed through her mind and thinking back on it she couldn't help but wonder if she had ever really loved Royce King, or if she was simply in love with the idea of being in love. In truth she had spent a few decades trying to work that out but still to this day she hasn't got the answer. She had killed Royce and his friends after what they did to her so she knew she could never ask him if he had ever really felt anything towards her at all. The more she thought about it the more she realised she would never get the answer to that question so she tried not to think about it that much. Unfortunately though she still wanted to have what she wanted when she was human and that was to be loved and to have a family of her own.

She could remember that for years after she was turned she would watch mothers playing with their children having fun and laughing while their husbands would come up behind them and hold them tightly. She would never have that she told herself and after a while she had built a wall around her still heart and kept everyone at arms length. It made her seem cold and indifferent she knew but in truth she knew she couldn't take the heartache much more so it became easier to push everyone away.

Things did however get better when Emmett was turned and she could honestly admit that at first she thought that maybe something could happen between them. However it didn't take long before she realised that their relationship would never go beyond friendship and he had become the closest thing to a true brother she had after she was turned. He always made time to talk to her and to make sure she was alright and it seemed as if he had a way of knowing when she needed him and he made sure that he would be there for her.

So she spent last seventy three years building a wall around her heart only to have this Alien by the name of Clark Kent to suddenly appear and shatter that wall. Carlisle had once told her that when a vampire meets the one that would become their true mate they would know it instantly and from there, there was no going back. Vampire emotions were so much more powerful than human emotions and once you find the one there was nothing you could do about it. She also knew that Vampires mated for life and it struck her as ironic that the one for her was someone that by the looks of it hated Vampires.

Looking over at Clark as he talked with the rest of her family she had to fight the urge to get close to him. She wanted to talk to him and get to know him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she watched him and how he interacted with everyone and what she had noticed about him made her even more curious. The way he moved and positioned himself left him open to attack if they wanted to, but his positioning also placed him in perfect position to protect Bella. It was as if he knew they couldn't do anything to harm him so he didn't consider them a threat to him but he made sure Bella was protected.

It brought up a question of just how powerful Clark was and she knew he had to be pretty powerful if he single-handedly took on seven vampires and a newborn in one night. The only reason he said he didn't kill the newborn was because she was close to him and he couldn't bring himself to kill her even though he knew he should. In a way it scared her that he was powerful enough to single-handedly take on that many of her kind and that if he wanted to he would be able to handle everyone in the house.

She had spent the last hour or so glancing at him and when the opportunity arrived she would look into his eyes. They held in them a lot of different emotions from what she could see but the one that stood out the most was compassion. There was also another thing that stood out more than anything else and it was something that she wondered if anyone else had noticed. It was a look of someone who had seen far more than they should for someone who was so young. From what she had pieced together he was only a year older than Bella making him around nineteen but his eyes looked like those of someone who had lived a lot longer. She couldn't help but wonder what he had seen or what he knew to give him such a look, but she also wondered if it was the weight of knowing that he would live forever.

He had all but admitted earlier that he had lived with the knowledge that he would watch everyone he knew die while he would go on. Apparently he had met two people who could see the future. One with the ability to see a persons death who apparently couldn't see his and from what she could tell it frightened him that he would always end up alone.

A part of her wanted to hate him while another part of her wanted to be there for him and yet there was another part that at this moment wanted to rip his clothes off. It was a strange feeling to suddenly be drawn to someone who you had met only a few hours ago and if what Carlisle had told her it would only get more powerful as time went on. She had to admit that for the first time since she met Bella she understood what Edward went through. He had told her that the moment he saw her he knew she was the one and a part of him had in fact hated her for it and that it wasn't until she figured out what he was that that part of him disappeared.

So now here she was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room watching Clark talk with her family leaving one question behind. That question was what does she do now. Alice had told her about the vision she had of her in the future but she knew how these visions worked and that they were based on the decisions people make. It left her with the question of what decision could she make that could possibly have that outcome. Patience that is what she needed and she was very good and controlling her emotions so she would watch and wait to see how things go.

* * *

><p>He always knew it would happen but not like this. He knew he would one day meet someone and that he would feel a connection to them that he wouldn't be able to explain. The only problem was he knew that no matter what happened he would outlive them and he would end up alone again. In fact it was one of the reasons he kept pushing Lana away even though he loved her. He wasn't meant to love or to have someone in his life in such a way since he could never share with them a full life. Time would always catch up with whoever he fell in love with so he had made a decision to never get to attached to anyone. His parents had told him that living his life in such a way was not a good thing but he knew they could never understand what it really meant to be him.<p>

He was an Alien, a Kryptonian and the last one at that. The second the ship that brought him to earth opened to release him his DNA and cell structure began to go into a state of constant flux. Constantly changing and adapting making him stronger and faster every single day. His ageing had already slowed and he was only nineteen and he knew by the time he was twenty one it would stop altogether. Jor-El had told him that by the time he reached thirty that he would have to find a way to hide the fact that he wasn't ageing but fortunately he knew he had time before such things became a problem.

It made him wonder what his life would eventually be like. Would he have to constantly move around every few years, could he ever settle down and have friends that could truly know him. Since the day his father told him the truth that he was an Alien it had brought one question to mind which unfortunately he did end up getting an answer to. That question was could he ever have a family of his own and the answer to that was no. His DNA was so complex that within the twenty eight galaxies there were only one or two races in which he was compatible with and even then there was a risk to whoever the mother would be.

Living with the knowledge that he would forever be alone had had two effects on him. Firstly it made him except the fact that he would be different from everyone else and secondly that he could never allow anyone to get close to him because of the pain he would feel when they left him. Jor-El had once told him that he was sent to Earth so he could survive and guard the legacy of the Kryptonian race. It was an impossible situation to live with knowing that your survival meant the survival of an entire race's legacy but it was one he knew he had to live with.

So he would watch everyone he cared about wither away and die while he stayed the same, never ageing and never changing. Completely alone and unique in the universe. And just when he finally gets used to that fact he meets a blond woman slash vampire that sent his whole universe into chaos.

He had never before felt such a pull towards someone and to be truthful it was slightly overwhelming. All it took was a single look at her and that was it and he was hooked. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. There in the back of his mind he felt a long dormant part of him come to life and it was screaming out at him trying to form a connection to this woman, a Vampire named Rosalie.

While sitting there talking with Bella and the Cullen's he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her now and then. He was pretty sure the others had noticed and he was glad they hadn't said anything. There were these moments when he would catch her glancing at him and he would be able to see into her eyes. Those golden iris's held so much in them that it was hard to describe what he could see but there were some things that he could see. Firstly despite how young she looked there in her eyes you could see the long life she had lived. Secondly was a sadness that he could tell she tried to hide from everyone around her. He didn't know why there was such sadness in her eyes and he found himself wanting to go to her and ask her about her life but he knew he couldn't.

He knew he couldn't let himself get attached to anyone so he would clamp down on his emotions and use his Kryptonian training to keep his mind objective so he wouldn't loose focus on his priorities. His priority was two things at the moment and neither could be pushed aside because he was attracted to someone. His first priority at the moment was to make sure Bella was safe which thankfully she seemed to be despite the fact that at the end of the school year she was going to become a Vampire herself. His second priority was the situation with the newborns in Seattle and thankfully after the last few hours with the Cullen's he had gotten a better understanding of Vampires.

The Cullen's in truth were not what he expected them to be and he found himself actually liking them. Despite the fact they had agreed to turn Bella he could see that they were good people. They had spent the last few hours talking and Carlisle had pretty much given him the shorter biography of his family as well as a lot of info on Vampires. He knew Carlisle was being open with him mainly to get him to see the difference between his family and most of the other vampires in the world. It made him wonder just how hard it was for them to go without human blood as Carlisle explained that the thirst for it never goes away and the it takes a lot of willpower not to feed on humans. Carlisle also explained that living purely on animal blood came with a benefit that most other vampires didn't have and that was the ability to interact with humans without wanting to suck them dry. Apparently their blood lust for humans only really kicked in if they smelled the blood from a wound. He had to also admit that Carlisle must have a tremendous amount of control to be able to work in a hospital where there is blood everywhere.

By the end of the night Clark had made a decision to trust Bella and to trust what his instincts were telling him. That was that the Cullen's were not a threat and that he could trust them. So by the time he was ready to leave he made another decision and that was to offer his help to the Cullen's if they needed it. That and he knew he may need their help as well with the newborns in Seattle.

Finally getting up out of his seat Clark and Bella made their way to the front door to leave when he turned back to Carlisle "Well it's defiantly been an interesting evening" he said as he extended his hand out to Carlisle who shook it. "You don't have anything to worry about with me…If everything you have told me is true then I wont be a threat to you"

"We appreciate that Clark and I know from what you told us happened to your friend that this evening may have been difficult for you" Carlisle said back and in truth he was surprised that Clark came around so easily but he had a feeling that that was more to do with Bella and possibly Rosalie that anything he had done.

Letting go of Carlisle's hand he Clark spoke again "Difficult yes but Bella trusts you and I've learned to trust my own instincts…I will keep you informed of anything I find out about the newborns in Seattle" With that said both he and Bella left.

* * *

><p>After Clark and Bella left the Cullen's returned to the living room where they waited for Carlisle to speak. Standing in the middle of the room he looked round to try and gage what everyone was thinking. The person who stood out the most at the moment though was Rosalie and he could tell that she had taken a very strong liking to the young Alien. Knowing he would have to talk with her later he pushed it out of his mind for the time being. "So what does everyone think" He asked the group.<p>

"I think it went rather well considering what he told us happened to a friend of his...The only thing we can do is wait and see what happens" Esme said knowing that her husband had already made his decision in regards to Clark.

"Well from what I saw in my vision and how everything went tonight I don't think we have anything to worry about" Alice said happily in her belief that Rosalie might actually find some happiness. That and she had caught Clark glancing at the blond a few times over the course of the evening.

"I say wait and see" Emmett said since he was more of a believer that actions speak louder than words. He to also caught the way Rosalie and Clark had been looking at each other and considering what Alice had said about the vision she had he was kind of hoping to see Rosalie smile a little.

Jasper was the next to respond "I trust Bella and he did give us a heads up on the newborns so I say trust him for now at least"

"I cant read his mind but Bella trusts him and I feel better knowing there is someone else out there who can protect her" Edward said.

Looking at Rosalie Carlisle could tell she was having trouble deciding what to say. In the seventy odd years it had been since he turned her he had never seen her like she is now. Confusion, hope, lust and fear were written all over her face. He could tell that Clark had had a profound effect on her and he could see her struggling with it. It didn't take him long though to realise what was happening to her and he knew she would need his help later on. "Rosalie what do you think" He finally asked her.

Looking up at Carlisle for a second she thought about what to say. If she agreed with everyone else that would mean that Clark could become part of their lives now. That to be honest was scaring her and it made her want to find any excuse not to have him around. At the same time though the thought of not seeing him again she didn't like. Then there was this newborn problem as well as the fact that Victoria had been intruding on their territory again. Deciding that she wanted to see more of Clark as well as the knowledge that he could help them she made her decision. "I think we can trust him and he may be useful helping us with Victoria…We could ask him for his help and see how things go…It will give us a better idea of what type of person he is as well"

To everyone else except for maybe himself and Edward he couldn't help but pick up on the way she added it that it would be a way to get to know what type of person Clark really was. He knew that the real meaning behind it was that she wanted to know what type of person Clark was but he wasn't going to call her on it. "Alright…We'll ask for his help and see how it goes from there" Carlisle finally said before realising something else "We should also give him a heads up about the Wolf pack as well…We don't know how they would react to him and it might make it easier for him to trust us if we warn him about a possible threat to him"

With that said they all left the living room and went off to do their own things.

* * *

><p>The drive back into town had been a quiet one since Clark hadn't said a word to her and she had a good idea that he was thinking about a curtain blond Vampire. In all the years she had known Clark she had never seen him have such a strong reaction to someone and she found it a bit funny considering his apparent dislike for vampires.<p>

She knew Clark had cut himself off from a lot of the people in his life keeping the numbers to a minimum which she thought was stupid and until his little confession earlier about how long he would live she never understood why. But know after what he had said she knew why he kept pushing people away and she could honestly say she felt for him. Part of her though had to admit that she thought he was being stupid by pushing away the people who love him but now she knew why, he was afraid. Afraid of watching the people he loved grow old and die leaving him behind and alone in the world. In truth it made her think about what it would be like for her when she's turned and the more she thought about it the more she wondered if she could do it. She loved Edward she knew that without question and as she had told Clark earlier this was the world she lived in and that she could live with the consequences of her choice.

Thinking on it now though she realised that she has something that Clark doesn't have and that is a choice. A choice weather or not to be human and she realised that it was a choice that none of the Cullen's had either. She wondered if that was why Rosalie hated her so much because she knew the blond yearned to be human again but knew it wasn't possible. These thoughts kept bringing up more questions about weather or not she was making the right choice. But there in the back of her mind she knew that in a way she didn't have a choice either because if she wasn't turned the Volturi would eventually find out and kill her anyway and possibly the Cullen's as well.

Taking her mind of that for the time being she looked at Clark and saw he was still deep in thought. Deciding to ask him about it she spoke "What are you thinking about"

Taking his eyes off the road for a second he glanced at her "Just replaying recent events over in my head…What about you"

"I just wanted to know what you thought of Edward and the Cullen's" She said back.

"Well I like Carlisle and Esme and they act like your typical parental figures…Jasper I don't know what to make of him…There are times when I was talking to a teenager and others I could swear I was talking to someone who had seen to much…He seems to have a weight on his shoulders that he doesn't want to share…It was easy to notice when I mentioned the way the newborns were acting almost as if he had first hand experience with them….Alice…Well Alice seems to act like your typical teenage girl who spends most of her time worried about the latest fashion" He said recalling a statement she had made about shoes to Rosalie earlier on in the evening.

"What about Edward" Bella asked hoping that her cousin would approve of him despite the obvious problem.

"Well Edward I don't know what to think about him…He seems like he's got a pretty large stick shoved up his ass" Clark said back chuckling slightly when he notices Bella glare at him. "That and the fact that my baby cousin wants to become a vampire because of him knocked him off my potential friends list" As he said that he could see Bella look at him with sadness by what he had said but he needed to make sure she knew where he stood in this situation. "I know he loves you Bella…I can see it in the way he looks at you" Letting out a sigh he shook his head slightly "I don't know if I will ever like him but I don't hate him either…There must be something about him that is good if you fell in love with him…It's just at the moment I cant get passed the fact your going to sacrifice your humanity for him…It's going to take me some time before I can really comment on weather or not I think he's ok but like I said earlier it's your choice at the end of the day weather I agree with it or not"

"This is something I need to do Clark and I hope you can understand that and I hope you will be there for me" She said back sadly being hurt by his words about Edward.

Knowing he had hurt her slightly he took his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it over hers before squeezing it slightly "No matter what you do or what choices you make I will always be here for you if you need me….Your my baby cousin and the closest thing to a sister that I'll ever have…And who knows given time I might start to like him" He said with a slight smile before continuing "Of course that might take me a few centuries…A millennium or two tops" As the words left his mouth he could see her smiling slightly "I'm just worried that I'll lose you and I don't think I'm ready for that yet" He finally said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Looking at him she smiled at his admition and she squeezed his hand back slightly "I love you too Clark…And your not going to loose me" She said before trying to shift the conversation over to a curtain blond Vampire "And you know Vampires are immortal so you know you might end up falling in love with one yourself…Say a curtain blond that you couldn't stop glancing at earlier on"

Knowing where this conversation was going he wanted to end it as quickly as possible "I am not having this conversation…Besides I'm not interested in a Vampire…One person in this family doing that is enough…I think heads will explode with two of us doing that"

"So your not denying that you like her" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I didn't say that and besides even if I did like her nothing could happen anyway so lets just forget about it please" Clark said back hoping she would drop it. It was bad enough that he felt attracted to Rosalie as it was and he didn't need his cousin bringing it up as well.

Confused by what he had said she found herself a little curious "Why couldn't anything happen"

Shaking his head he let out a sigh "We're from two different worlds…Literally…And I learned a long time ago that being me also meant that I couldn't get close to anyone…I wasn't meant to get involved with people" Finally arriving outside Bella's house he let out another sigh of relief. "I may live in this world but I'm not a part of it" He said sadly and before Bella had a chance to say anything he stopped her "Please do me a favour and drop it…Like I said nothing can happen even if I did like her…And I haven't said that I do either"

Getting out of the car she let out a sigh before closing the door. Leaning through the window thought she give him a thoughtful look "Ok…I will drop it for now but remember you didn't deny it either…And Clark remember that if you keep pushing people away you'll always be alone" Standing up straight she watched as the car window started to close but just before it did she heard him say something _"I'm always alone anyway"_

* * *

><p>Back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet Chloe was working late again when she came across a police report from the night before. As she was reading it she suddenly had flashbacks to the Frat house where Lana had been turned into a Vampire. Reading through the reports she could see that over the past few nights there had been a series of killings that had been labelled as animal attacks. What was catching her attention though was that there were two things she noticed over everything else. Firstly most of the victims worked for Luthor Corp and secondly there was a description from a witness who said they saw a young brunette over one of the victims. Reading through the description she immediately recognised who it was and that was none other than her former best friend, Lana Lang.<p>

As she continued to read the report one thought came to mind. _What's Clark going to do when he finds out she's back._

##########################################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 2 is up so let me know what you think.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one but I will be releasing another chapter in a few days which is going to be fairly long and for the next few chapters we will be jumping back and forth between Forks, Metropolis and Smallville.**

##########################################################################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

###########################################################################################################

**Note to readers:**

I know it's been a while since I updated this fic but I will start to update more often.

I am also putting all my other stories on hold until i have finished this one as this is the first story i started to write when i opened my FF account. I want to finish this before i carry on with the other stories.

Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy

###########################################################################################################

**Chapter 3**

As lunchtime approached at Bella's school Clark was just getting out of his rental car and making his way towards the front of the school. With his hearing he could hear some of the students talking about what they were going to have for lunch and Clark had brought something for Bella courtesy of a little run back to Smallville. Looking down at the food container in his hand he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

A few seconds later he heard the school bell going indicating that it was lunch time. Going into his pocked he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to his cousin telling her to meet him outside.

Bella was just getting out of class when her cell went off so she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the text _"Meet me outside. Brought Lunch CK"_ With that she turned to Edward and told him that Clark was waiting outside for her.

Making her way towards the main doors the second she stepped outside she noticed Clark holding up from what she could tell a food container and it only took her a second to realize what he had done. Without any thought to Edward she run straight at her cousin with a beaming smile on her face. "Clark I cant believe you brought me that" She said as Clark handed her the food container.

Clark watched the smile grow on his cousins face as she opened the container that had a nice large chunk of pie in it. "Mom said to tell you that she expects to see you next weekend…I told her that your visiting your mom this week so she wants me to take you out to see her"

Bella looked up from the container at Clark "Tell Aunt Martha I'll be there and please tell me that this pie is fresh"

"Straight out of Momma Kent's oven, as Pete likes to say."

By this time Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie approached the two cousins who were still talking away. The first thing that Edward noticed was the beaming smile on Bella's face before his nose caught the scent of the pie that she was holding. With their enhanced hearing they had heard Clark telling Bella that his mom wants to see her so they knew they would have to rearrange any plans that they had for that weekend.

Rosalie for her part found herself with her eyes locked on Clark who had turned his attention to her and was looking back into her eyes. The feelings it stirred within her made her feel like he was staring right into her soul and right now she was glad she couldn't blush because he was certainly having some effect on her.

Clark for his part realised that he was staring at the blond vampire and quickly shook himself out of it. He didn't need the added complication of being attracted to her so he pushed it to the back of his mind. That in itself was no easy feat and he had to admit to himself that he hadn't slept the night before because every time he closed his eyes and image of her shot into his mind.

He had never felt this type of connection to someone and in truth he wasn't really sure how to handle it. Part of him wanted to fly into space to get away from her while another part of him wanted to get to know her. Then the was the more primitive side of him that wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there.

As for Edward he was feeling slightly confused by something and it was something that he would have to have a chat to Carlisle about. His telepathic abilities were easily picking up Rose's thoughts even though she was trying to hide them and it was pretty obvious to him that whether she wanted to admit it or not she wanted Clark as her mate. She had for a lack of a better word already fallen for him and it was only a matter of time before she actually realised it herself.

Edward understood what she was going through though and when you meet the one there was nothing you could do about it. When Bella had come into his life the effect she had on him was instantaneous. She had a power over him that didn't make sense at the time and part of him hated her for it while the larger part of him could do nothing but love her.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts though there was something else going on with Rose and it was something that anybody else would have missed. There was something in the back of her mind that had somehow anchored onto Clark. It was almost telepathic in nature and it was confusing him to no end.

As the group found a nearby table to sit at the vampires couldn't help but stare at Bella in wonder over the way she was wolfing down the pie that Clark had brought her. When she got about a third of the way through the pie she noticed that everyone was staring at her including Clark. "What" She asked in a bit of confusion.

"Well I just never seen you eat one of moms pie's like that before…You'd swear you've never eaten one before" Clark answered in response to his cousins confusion.

"Clark it's been a year since I last had one of Aunt Martha's pies and you gotta admit, her pies are to die for" Not feeling the need to explain any further she went back to her pie with a satisfied smile on her face.

As lunchtime at the school went on Bella and Clark had a little chat before agreeing to meet at her house later that day. Apparently she wanted to go somewhere but where that was Clark had no idea. Once the conversations died down a bit Clark decided to leave to give his cousin a chance to hang with her friends for a bit before they have to go back to class.

As he was making his way towards his car he was surprised when Rosalie called him. Turning around to look at her he asked her what she wanted.

"Well since you know all about us we were wondering if you'd like to join us for a game of baseball later today…They've given some thunder storms on the weather forecast and it gives us a chance to have a bit of fun with our abilities" Rose stated while really hoping he would take her up on the offer. The more she was around him the more she wanted him to be around and she thought that this would be the perfect excuse to see more of him.

Clark thought it over for a few seconds before deciding that it could be interesting and he had to admit to himself that he doesn't really get to have that much fun with his powers when he's around other people. "Yeah why not…But Bella wants to go somewhere later first but after that shouldn't be a problem"

"Good…Just come by the house with Bella later" Rose stated before another question popped into her mind. "Do you mind if I ask you something"

"Sure go ahead"

"Well I was just wondering what it's like being…Well you know so different" Rosalie asked with a bit of hesitation.

Clark took a quick glance around to make sure nobody could hear what their conversation was about "Well I could ask you the same question I suppose" With that said though he actually thought about the question he had been asked. In truth it wasn't something that anyone had ever asked him before not even Chloe and Pete which surprised him but there again since his two friends found out about him they treated him slightly differently. Not in a bad way but they just looked at him in a different light which at times did annoy him slightly. Pete seemed to have taken on an inferiority complex in regards to him while Chloe seemed to have put him on a pedestal for some reason. Letting out a small sigh though Clark looked into the golden eyes of the blond standing in front of him "Well I don't really know how to answer that…Growing up even before I found out what I was, I always had abilities that weren't normal for a human... Even though I didn't find out what I was until I was fifteen there was always a side of myself that I had kept hidden, even from by parents…I was raised human but I don't think the same way a human does and my natural instincts are different as well... Can I ask you something"

"Why not" Rose responded with a slight smile

"Well you were human once, so you have a perspective that I lack…What was it like being human compared to being a Vampire?" Clark asked just as nervously as Rosalie had been when she asked Clark her question.

Truth be told that wasn't a question Rosalie really knew how to answer. As a human she thought her life was perfect but after she was turned things just became so different to what things were before. "That's not an easy question to answer…I was eighteen when I was turned and at the time I thought my life was perfect…I guess it's different for everyone but the biggest difference between being a human and a vampire I guess would have to be the bloodlust and the enhanced emotions"

"Enhanced emotions" Clark asked with curiosity.

"When you become a vampire everything gets enhanced but the biggest enhancement is our emotions…The other change as well are our instincts…Vampires are predators above all else and the only thing that keeps our hunting instinct in check though are the emotional ties we form…There's also a difference between vampires that feed on humans compared to those that feed on animals"

_Interesting_. Clark thought to himself "What's the difference between the two"

"Well those that feed on animals like we do can interact with humans a lot easier…It's still hard on times especially when we smell human blood but for the most part we can control it and coexist in a way that those that feed on human blood cant…Carlisle is the best example of that though…He works in a hospital surrounded by human blood and he says he barely notices it anymore"

For the next ten minutes both Rosalie and Clark just leaned against his car talking away about their different experiences. Rosalie told Clark what being a vampire was like for her while Clark told her what it was like being an alien growing up on a farm. To both of their surprise neither could quite believe how easily they seemed to be able to talk to each other and in a strange way it felt to them like they had known each other for ages.

By the time the conversation ended Clark realized that he was really attracted to the blond Vampire and for some reason he couldn't explain it wasn't bothering him anymore. In fact as Clark left the school he realized he couldn't wait to see her later that day.

###########################################################################################################

As the evening came the thunderstorm that was originally heading towards Forks changed direction further towards the south so it would miss the town. With that in mind Bella decided that everyone should head off into town. Bella was hoping that if Clark and the vampires interacted a bit then any distrust between them might fade away. She knew that Clark didn't completely trust the Cullen's and that they equally didn't completely trust Clark. Considering Clark's only encounter with Vampires had been a violent one she understood his concern as well as his fear for her safety. With that in mind she was hopeful that a night out together may do everyone some good and thankfully a new place had opened up just a few months earlier which would do nicely.

For the first time in the history of Forks there was actually somewhere for teenagers to go without having to go all the way to Seattle. Just around the block from the school a place called Jimmy's pool hall had opened and over the past few months had become quite the hit around town.

So later that evening Clark agreed to meet them all outside the pool hall and Bella was hoping that in a nice open and public area her cousin and the Cullen's would get along and hopefully become friends.

###########################################################################################################

As the evening approached Clark arrived outside Jimmy's pool hall waiting for Bella and the others. In truth he was still uncertain about his cousins friends but he knew he needed to trust her as well as what his own instincts were telling him. He knew that he wasn't going to be liking Edward anytime soon but he knew he had to give the bloodsucker a chance even if it was just for Bella's sake.

After about five minutes of waiting outside two cars turned into the drive which he knew belonged to the Cullen's. Clark watched as the vampires and Bella approached and he was glad to see that his cousin was ok. Even though he trusted Bella he still worried for her safety especially knowing that the Cullen's were vampires. Maybe he was being a bit judgemental and perhaps his cousin was right and he needed to see for himself what type of people they were.

As the group came together they all exchanged quick hello's before walking into the pool hall. Walking inside the pool hall the first thing they saw was that the place was packed just like it was most nights. In total there were about a dozen pool tables in the main area but thankfully there was also what could be called a club at the back of the building which had a pretty good DJ.

Walking into the club area of Jimmy's they were grateful when they saw that there was a few tables in the corner that appeared to be available. Everyone took a seat at the corner table but Bella put a sneaky little plan together which resulted in Clark and Rosalie sitting next to each other. Everyone had noticed the way that the two of them looked at each other and in truth Bella believed that the Vampire and the Kryptonian would be good together. Clark deserved to find a bit of happiness she told herself and she would make sure he gets some.

When Clark took his seat he was the last to sit down so that meant that he was on the end of the bench that they were sitting on. He however instantly noticed two things, firstly that he was sitting right next to Rosalie and that their bodies were practically touching. Secondly he noticed the small smile on his cousins face and he instantly knew that she was planning something. Something that he figured had to do with the blond Vampire sitting next to him.

As for Rosalie the instant Clark sat down next to her the first thing she felt was the heat coming from his body. In truth she thought that his body heat maybe even higher than the shape-shifters, but that thought was quickly put out of her mind as the overwhelming need to reach out for the alien teenager came to the front.

Bella sat there watching the two who were clearly attracted to one another yet neither seemed to be doing anything about it. She had suggesting a night out because she was hoping to loosen her cousin up a bit. She could tell by the way that he would glance over at the blond Vampire that he was definitely interested in her but not doing anything about it. _Must be some stupid Alien thing because most guys and probably a few girls would want to get in Rose's pants_. She thought to herself. "Clark since your on the end can you grab me a coke"

Easily hearing his cousins request he got up from his seat and went to the bar to get her a drink.

As soon as Clark was gone Bella turned her attention to the blond Vampire. "Rose if you like Clark as much as I think you do, your going to have to make the first move"

Rosalie's head snapped to her left "What do you mean" She asked.

"I know you like Clark and it's pretty obvious that he likes you as well" Bella said back.

"I thought you didn't like me so why would you want me to make a move on your cousin" Rosalie asked back slightly confused.

Shaking her head slightly Bella let out a little chuckle "I never said I didn't like you…I just thought you hated me for some reason…But to answer your question…The way I see it…Your immortal…He's immortal…And you both have this whole thing going where you keep people at arms length so you can protect yourselves…Clark needs to learn that just because he's going to be around for a long time doesn't mean he has to push people away all the time"

"It's not that easy" Edward stated easily hearing the conversation. "Being immortal…It's hard when you know that you'll watch everyone you care about die…For a vampire it's easier because on some level human's are just food for us…But if it wasn't for the bloodlust…And if we could interact normally with humans it would be a lot harder for us especially when those humans that we might call friends start to grow old and die…From what I can tell Clark doesn't have that luxury…We got each other and we understand each other…But from what I've seen from Clark, he doesn't have anyone who's like him…He may be immortal like we are, but he's a different kind of immortal"

Bella had to admit that Edward had a good point even though she didn't want to admit it. The truth was she wanted someone that could make her cousin happy even if said person couldn't completely understand him "I know your right…But I just want him to find some kind of happiness…I know he's different from you guys but there are similarities as well…Especially the whole living pretty much forever thing you all got going on…At least in that way you can understand him better than even I can"

"Even if I was interested in Clark what do you suggest I do about it" Rosalie asked while hoping that Bella may actually give her some advice that would work. She did want Clark and the more she was around him the more she wanted him.

Edward had to hold back a little chuckle as he heard Rosalie's thoughts and he had to admit he was still rather curious as to intense reaction to Clark. Ok he knew that Rose had already decided even if she wasn't actually aware of it that she wanted Clark as her mate. But there was still that weird empathic thing he was picking up from her that was always directed towards the young alien. "If you want my advice Rose you just need to grab hold of him and plant one on him" Bella said to Rosalie breaking Edward out of his thoughts.

"And do you honestly think that would actually work" The blond vampire asked.

"Hey he may have been born in a galaxy far far away, but he's still a guy...All you got to do is get him to stop thinking with his big brain and get him to think using his little brain" Bella responded with a smirk.

"Who said I wanted to get him into bed if that's what your implying" That blond asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh please…I bet you wish you had Clark's x-ray eyes just so you could see what equipment he's packing…You've been doing a good job of undressing him with your eyes as it is"

"Can people stop talking about me like I'm some kind of sex object" Clark said as he planted a coke down in front of his cousin. "You forget I can hear a nail dropping from ten miles away" With that said he went back to his seat next to Rosalie. _"Stupid super hearing"_ he heard Bella mutter as he sat down.

###########################################################################################################

In Bella's mind the night out had been a pretty big success as Clark and her Vampire friends got to know one another and more of the tension between them had died down. Clark even ended up playing a few games of pool against the Cullen's. Things however started to get interesting when she and Emmett decided to set up both Clark and Rosalie by deliberately loosing in their pool games which forced her cousin and the blond Vampire to play against each other.

Bella had to admit to herself that the game of pool ended up like some twisted flirting game between the alien and the Vampire. However for some reason her cousin just wasn't taking the bate that the blond was putting out. She knew her cousin was stubborn, but it was getting ridiculous. With the night starting to wind down however and the Cullen's beginning to get uncomfortable with all the humans, she decided to call it a night.

However knowing that Clark was going to walk back since he was going to take a trip back to Seattle to check things out she figured she had one last change to get him and Rosalie to hook up. "Hey Rose." She called out quietly why Emmett and Alice distracted Clark who were in on her little plan.

"Yeah." Rosalie answered.

Bella walked up to the blond and pulled her to one side where she hoped that Clark wouldn't start listening in. "Clark's letting me take his car and he's going to head back to Seattle to check things out... This might be your last chance to get him alone."

Rosalie shook her head in response to that. "I don't think that will work... I don't think he is interested in me, at least not like that." She stated with obvious sadness in her voice.

At that Bella shook her own head in response. "He is interested in you... He's just afraid... He's gotten used to the idea that he's meant to be alone." With that she let out a sigh before carrying on with what she was going to say. "Instead of going back in the car... Go on foot... Talk to him and he'll talk to you... Just keep it low key and get him to lower his defenses."

Before Rosalie could respond to that Bella turned and walked over towards her cousin and took the car keys off him before the alien teen walked outside. Standing there for a few seconds Rosalie thought over what Bella had said and decided to take her advice. Going over to Emmett she give him her car keys before heading outside herself leaving the others with a small smile on their faces as they watched her going after the alien teen.

"Do you think this will work?" Bella asked.

"There's something going on between them... Even if they don't realise it yet." Edward stated which got him a look of confusion from everybody. If he breathed he knew he would be letting out a deep sigh right about now as he knew that everyone wanted him to explain what he meant. "There's a strange connection between them... It's not telepathic, but more empathic in nature... I don't know how to explain it... It's like a link is forming between them and the longer they are around each other the stronger it's getting."

"Rose doesn't have any abilities like you, Alice and Jasper though." Bella stated.

Edward glanced down at Bella and nodded his head in understanding over what she was saying. "That's the thing... It's not Rosalie, it's Clark... The connection, it's not human or Vampire... It's for a lack of a better word, alien... It's like his mind is reaching out to someone, and she's accepted the connection... But neither of them realizes it."

"Can you read his mind?... If Rose is connected to him and you can read hers, can you read his?" Bella asked.

"No... Sometimes I pick up impressions through Rosalie, but his mind is just far too complex... It's like his mind is literally moving at the speed of light... I couldn't keep up with his thought process even if I could read his mind."

###########################################################################################################

Outside the pool hall Rosalie followed Clark and was surprised when she noticed him heading into the woods. Curiosity kicking in she looked around to make sure nobody was watching before taking off after him. Jogging at human speeds not to attract attention she made her way into the woods at the same place as where Clark had disappeared. Using her enhanced hearing she picked up his heartbeat which was unique as it was beating far slower than a humans.

Knowing that he wasn't too far ahead she took off in his direction. After a few seconds she came to a stop and was startled when she heard his voice. "Why are you following me."

Turning around she looked at Clark who was just standing there looking at her. "Bella said you were going to go back to Seattle to check things out... I thought that maybe you could use some help." What she said wasn't a complete lie and it would give her a chance to not only see the situation in Seattle herself, but also spend some time alone with Clark.

Clark stood there for a few seconds looking at the blond before letting out a small sigh. In truth he knew that having a vampire with him could come in handy as she may notice things in their behaviour that he would miss. So with that in mind he made his decision. "Ok... I could probably use a second pair of eyes and ears anyway." With that he took a few steps closer to the vampire. "From what I've been told I know I'm a lot faster than you... But we wont be going on foot... I need you to trust me."

Rosalie looked at Clark as he told her that she needed to trust him. Her own instincts were telling her that she was perfectly safe with him so she lowered her guard and nodded. Once Clark got the nod of Ok he surprised her by suddenly picking her up in a bridal style hold and the first thing she became aware of was how warm he was. Being held by him was also having an effect on another part of her anatomy but she pushed that aside as she looked up into his eyes.

The first thing Clark noticed as he picked up the Vampire was that he body was a lot colder than a humans. It didn't bother him in the slightest as the cold had no effect on him whatsoever. But when he looked down at her while she was in his arms his eyes locked with hers and he was hit with a feeling he had never before had, he felt complete peace. Carefully and slowly he raised them off the ground not once taking his eyes of the beautiful blond vampire that he was holding in his arms.

A thousand years could have gone past as Rosalie hale looked into the aliens eyes and she wouldn't have noticed. Never in either her human life nor he vampire one had she felt anything like she was feeling right now. Being in Clark's arms she felt something that she had never felt before and that was the feeling of peace and contentment. This is where she belonged she realized. She belonged in this aliens arms where she knew she could stay for all of eternity.

The heat of his body and the sound of his steady heartbeat filled her senses, and she knew without a doubt that nobody else could ever make her feel the peace and contentment that she was feeling at this very moment. Looking into Clark's eyes she truly realized for the first time, something that she had been struggling with since the moment she laid eyes on him. She belonged to him and he belonged to her, he was hers. Her mate, her love.

Reaching up with her left hand she placed it on the side of his cheek as their eyes hadn't moved from each other since he had picked her up. Despite being in his arms she lifted herself up which caused him to readjust his hold on her. Not once did either of them take their eyes of each other as her head moved towards his. Then for a second she stopped before she moved forward again. Less than a second later their lips connected with one another and in that moment the entire universe disappeared.

###########################################################################################################

**Note to readers:** I decided to have the Cullen's interact with humans a bit more than they do in the films. You only ever see them in school around humans so I thought having a place where they could go socially to interact with humans, was a good idea.

There you go people Chapter 3 is up

###########################################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

################################################## ################################################## ######################

################################################## ################################################## ######################

**Chapter 4**

Despite knowing that Vampires had an extremely dense molecular structure as a result of the crystallization caused by the venom in their bodies, Clark had to admit that he was surprised by how soft Rosalie's lips were as they connected with his. Again just like the rest of her, her lips were colder than a humans yet as their lips and tongues danced with each other they felt like they were heating up purely from the friction.

Clark wasn't a stranger to kissing a girl or woman by a long shot but something about the vampire's lips on his, had set his very soul on fire. Through his heightened senses he could feel every cell in her lips and tongue react to his own lips and tongue. He could taste things on her lips that were beyond a human's ability to detect. Despite all this though the feeling of the texture of her lips and tongue against his own, overshadowed everything else.

As for Rosalie the second her lips connected with Clark's the heat of his skin instantly sent a ripple of pleasure through her body. Despite being virtually invulnerable his lips were soft and moist to a level beyond that of a human. As their lips and tongues danced with each other she became aware of the fact that she was now upright with Clark's arms wrapped tightly around her waist while her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

What was surprising to her though was the fact that her arms were so tightly wrapped around Clark's neck that if he were human, he'd be dead. At the same time though she became aware of the fact that no matter how tightly she had her arms wrapped around him, it didn't faze him in the slightest. The knowledge that no matter how much force she used that she couldn't hurt him, caused her lust and hunger for him to grow exponentially.

Clark became faintly aware that his feet had touched the ground again and he realized that he had lowered them back down. Not once in the last few minutes had his and Rosalie's lips separated as they continued to dance and lap at each other. He could feel her arms wrapped tightly around his neck far more powerfully than any human could achieve. The feelings and sensations running through his entire body were beyond anything that he had ever experienced in his life.

Keeping her lips locked with Clark's, Rosalie brought her arms from around his neck and grabbed onto his shirt and simply ripped it off. All conscious thought had left her and she was acting on pure instinct to bed her mate. She was aware that they were still in the woods but apart from that, nothing else mattered. She wanted him, needed him. The need to claim him fully as her own was the only driving force in her existence at this very moment.

The next thing that that Vampire and the Alien were aware of was the Kryptonian's body hitting the ground with a hard thud as passion and lust completely took over for the both of them.

################################################## ################################################## #######

As the morning came Bella was surprised to see Clark's rental car still outside in the drive so she tried to phone his cell a few times, with no luck. Knowing that there wasn't really anything that could hurt him she wasn't worried and carried on getting ready for school. As usual though Edward picked her up a short time later so Clark's car got left at her house while she went to school.

"What time did Rose get back last night?" She asked Edward as they pulled up at the school.

Edward took on a thoughtful expression as he hadn't heard off Rosalie except for picking up some of her thoughts when he and the others went to look for her after she didn't come back. "She hasn't come back yet... She's still with Clark."

The tone in Edwards voice instantly made Bella curious as to what was going on. "She's still with him... I thought they would have been back from Seattle by now."

"Yeah, about that... I don't think they made it out to Seattle." The vampire said in response and was again greeted by a curious stare. "When she didn't come back... We went to look for her and Clark... We found them but decided against revealing ourselves since it probably would have ended badly."

"What do you mean, probably would have ended badly?" Bella asked with a little concern in her voice.

Pulling into the drive at the school Edward pulled into a parking bay before turning his attention back to Bella. "Let's just say Rosalie and Clark got to really know each other last night, And this morning... They're probably still exactly where we left them." That said Edward got out of the car leaving Bella sitting there with confusion written all over her face.

Shaking herself out of her confusion Bella got out of the car and walked straight up to her immortal boyfriend. "Ok, cut the cryptic and tell me what's going on."

Edward closed his eyes for a second before refocusing his attention on his girlfriend. "I don't know how it started but your idea of leaving the two of them alone, seemed to have worked a little too well... When we went looking for her this morning... Rosalie and Clark were having sex and by the looks of the area around them... I'd say they've been at it for several hours."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you just said that Clark and Rose have been having sex for the last few hours." Bella stated not really believing what she had just been told.

Edward nodded to his girlfriend indicating that that is exactly what he had said. "Yeah, that's what I said... We didn't want to risk interrupting them since from what I could sense from Rosalie, she was in a bit of a frenzy... She wouldn't have taken being interrupted very well."

Bella's mind was working in overdrive trying to wrap her head around what Edward had just told her. However as she thought about it a small smile formed on her face as she looked back at her boyfriend. "See, I totally called it." With that she turned around and practically hopped her way into the school with a smile on her face. Although she wasn't expecting Clark and Rosalie to have sex yet, she was happy for them. She had been hoping that Clark could find somebody that he could really let in and now if he had hooked up with the blond Vampire, it would give them something else to talk about. _Oh I am really going to enjoy this._ She thought to herself.

As for Edward he just watched as his human girlfriend practically hopped into the school as he shook his head in amusement. He also couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie was even going to make it to the school that day. Vampires didn't sleep and didn't get worn out in the same way that humans do. He also didn't know how things like that would work for Clark and in truth it wasn't something that he wanted to think about, ever.

################################################## ################################################## #######

Rosalie rested her head on the Alien's chest and let out a sigh of contentment as for the first time in both her human and vampire life, she felt complete. She hadn't intended on having sex with Clark and she knew that it wasn't something that he had planned either, it just happened. It amazed her how easily and how powerfully the need to have him took over, but she didn't regret it for a second.

The last several hours had been a frenzy of passion and desire beyond anything she had ever experienced. It became clear early on just how powerful Clark really was as she noticed how he was constantly adjusting his strength to match her own. Clark had literally brought her body to the breaking point with his strength as on more than one occasion her skin began to crack under the strain, she loved it.

He would bring her body to the point of breaking and then pull back allowing her body to heal and keep his strength at a point just below her tolerance. The result was several of the most powerful climaxes she had ever experienced. If she was human she also knew she probably would have blacked out from the intensity of each climax. She had given as good as she got though and brought Clark to the point of release several times.

One thing she knew above all else though as she lay there on Clark's chest. Nobody else would ever be able to touch her in such a way, she now belonged solely to the alien teen.

As for Clark his mind was working overtime trying to process what he and Rosalie had been doing for the last several hours. What had happened between them was so completely unexpected that he hadn't thought anything through and let his instincts take over. He had had sex before but what he had experienced in the last few hours was beyond anything he had felt before.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he could feel everything that Rosalie had done to him. He knew she was far stronger than a human but the sensations he felt, were beyond what she should have been able to do to him. He still had to keep his strength in check though but he had had a lot more freedom in how much he had to hold back.

"So, do we need to talk?" Rosalie's voice cut in, breaking Clark out of his thoughts.

"I hadn't planned on any of this happening." The Kryptonian responded as he looked down at the blond who had her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"Neither did I... I wanted to get to know you better... I just didn't expect to have such a strong reaction to you." The Vampire stated as she sat up and looked at Clark.

"So what now?... Neither of us had planned for this." While Clark's human side could argue that what had happened between himself and the Vampire was nothing more than a one off, his Kryptonian side was saying another. His Kryptonian nature wouldn't allow for him to brush off what had happened between them and he knew without a doubt that things between himself and the blond Vampire, had changed.

The more primitive side of him, his Kryptonian instincts had already told him what Rosalie now was to him. He could also tell that the blond knew it as well as she looked down into his eyes. Despite not really wanting to allow himself to become attached to anyone, he knew it was too late. Both he and Rosalie knew one truth above all others, something that would change them both forever. They were now each others mate.

As for Rosalie she could see the change in Clark's eyes as he looked at her and she knew that he had come to realise the same thing she had realized when he had picked her up into his arms the night before. She could see that just as she knew he was her mate, that he now realised that she was his. The more rational side of her though also wondered how such a thing would work. Clark wasn't human so she couldn't really gauge his natural instincts as she wasn't an alien. She had been human so she understood how human's think, but this situation was completely different.

Coming out of her thoughts though Rosalie turned her attention back to answering the question that Clark had just asked. "I don't know what happens now." She responded honestly. "If you were a Vampire I would easily know, but your not... If you were one of us then you and I would become a mated pair... I don't know how it works for you though... You said yourself that your not human... Your thoughts and instincts work differently and I cant judge what should happen... For myself it's easy... Every part of my nature is telling me that you are my mate... But I cant answer where we go from here."

Clark sat up and looked at the blond Vampire as she looked at him and he knew that she was just as uncertain about things as he was. Letting out a sigh he stood up and looked around for his jeans. As he took in the sight around him though he had to admit that he was quite shocked at the sight around him. For thirty meters in every direction the area looked like a bomb had gone off. There were trees knocked over, massive craters in the ground.

Shaking his head he let out another sigh as he noticed his jeans laying on the ground and went over to pick them up before turning his attention back to the blond Vampire. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now either." He said as he put his jeans on. Once on and zipped up he walked back over to the vampire. "The part of me that was raised human is telling me to just brush off what happened as a one time thing." As those words left his mouth he instantly noticed a frown and possibly a little anger appear on the Vampire's face. "But my Kryptonian side, my instincts are telling me something else."

"Which is?" Rosalie asked before disappearing for a second then returning with her clothes that had been thrown all over the place.

"My Kryptonian side is screaming at me to never let you go." Clark answered honestly before closing his eyes for a few seconds. Then opening them again he returned his attention to the blond in front of him. "Ever since I found out just how long I will live, I've kept people at a distance... I will be here long after the entire human race is dead" With that said he sat down on a tree that had fallen down. "I will still be here long after even you are dead... For me as long as there is a sun in the sky, I will be here."

"We're not really all that different Clark, well except for the whole drinking blood thing." Rosalie stated as she sat down next to him. "If I had a choice, I never would have chosen this life... Sometimes I wish Carlisle had let me die... He thought he was helping, saving my life." A sad smile formed on her face as the next words left her. "You and I both suffer from the same thing, human envy... We're both trapped between what we are and what we wish we could be... I wish I could be human again... To have the ability to grow old and have children of my own."

Clark himself smiled at that as he had always wished he could be normal, even before his parents told him the truth. "I didn't know I was an alien until I was fifteen." He admitted before letting out a sigh. "But I always knew I was different... I was stronger and faster than any human... I also learned early on that I didn't think the same way as everybody else did... So growing up I had to learn to suppress my natural instincts, to let human learned reactions guide me... My whole life, is essentially one big lie."

In truth Rosalie couldn't really understand what Clark's life must have been like. To always know that your different from everyone else around you, it wasn't something she could understand. As a Vampire she had her family who were like her so she could talk to them about things, Clark had nobody. It saddened her that he had in many ways, always been alone. "Did you ever hate your parents for not telling you the truth when you were younger?" She asked.

Clark shook his head at that. "No, I never hated them... I was angry at them for not telling me the truth, but I could never hate them for it... I understand that they were trying to protect me... To make me feel as normal as they could despite my powers."

"If you had a chance to be human, would you take it?" The Vampire asked.

Clark let out a small chuckle at that before noticing a look of confusion spread across the vampire's face. "If I wanted to, I could give up my powers and become mortal... But even then I would still outlive everyone that I care about... Without my powers, I would still live for around two hundred years... But no despite everything, I wouldn't give up my powers... My parents sent me to Earth to protect the legacy of my people... I couldn't dishonor their memories in such a way."

################################################## ################################################## #######

Lana Lang stood in the shadows of the abandoned warehouse with a small smile on her face as she looked at the Luthor Corp employees that she had captured. For the last several months Luthor Corp had been hunting her and she had finally had enough. Lionel Luthor wanted a war and that was exactly what the old man was about to get.

Looking at her unconscious captives she began playing a little game inside her mind to work out which one of her pursuers, would get her very special attention. She had an itch that she needed to scratch before she fed, so she may was well do a little fun before she feeds.

As she looked at her prey she also knew that she needed to be careful and not attract any attention since she knew that Clark would learn that she was back. Clark, even now after all these months, the simple thought of him brought the urge to find him. She had loved him so much but he had been unable to love her back, he betrayed her. Part of her wanted to rip his spine out but she also knew that that was impossible. She had seen how easily he had killed the others that night in the Frat house before letting her go with a warning to never return. That was a warning she was now ignoring.

The other part of her though wanted nothing more that to run into his arms and beg for him to help her. It was what she considered leftover emotions from when she was human, but she couldn't shake them. Every now and then the realisation and horror of what she had become would hit her and in those moments she hated herself. However before she could dwell too much on those things, her hunger or thirst would return.

Hearing a small groan Lana was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked up to see one of the Luthor Corp employees was starting to wake. "Oh and now the fun begins." With that she walked up to the waking man and snapped the chains that were holding him. Just as the world began to return to him he suddenly left an impossibly strong set of fingers dig into his neck around his wind pipe.

The man tried to scream out and beg for his life, but it was no use. He was able to look up and see the sight of long flowing brown hair and he knew it was the woman they had been tracking. This woman was impossibly strong and as he punched and kicked in an attempt to fee himself, he knew it was useless.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport... You and me are going to have so much fun." The brunette stated with an almost childlike smile as she turned her head to look at the man while still dragging him across the room. "First you and me are going to have a little fun... And then..." She stopped speaking for a few seconds while a sinister smile formed on her face. "Well you don't really want to know what's going to happen once I've had my fun."

The man for his part looked up into the blood red eyes of the woman that was dragging him around like he was nothing and knew without a doubt that he would be dead very soon. He could only hope that his death would be quick.

Lana for her part knew exactly what the man was thinking as another small smile formed on her face. She knew he was probably hoping that his death would be a quick one. His death would be quick once she's had her fill of him. After all she still had several more to play with so she wouldn't be getting board for a few days at least.

################################################## ################################################## #######

Walking into the Daily Planet Clark had to admit that he was feeling better than ever. Of course he knew the reason he was feeling the way he was right now, and that reason was a certain blond Vampire. Rosalie, even now he was still having trouble wrapping his head around what he and the blond Vampire had spent the last several hours doing. Unfortunately though he also knew that the other blond in his life would know that something had happened so as he reached the basement he did his best to cover his tracks.

As he made his way into the basement offices he saw Chloe hard at work while sipping on a mug of Coffee. "You know Chlo... One day many years from now, someone is going to do a blood test on you and realise that you have caffeine for blood."

"You're jokes still need some work Clark." The blond responded with a small smirk before standing up. "So how come it took you so long to get back to me?"

"Ummm... I've been kinda busy and hanging with Bella has been an interesting experience as well." The Kryptonian responded hoping that his best friend wouldn't start trying to dig info out of him. "So what's the big emergency?"

At that Chloe told Clark to follow her so he did and the two made their way around the office until they came to a small room. Both walking inside Chloe turned and closed the door behind her so that she could speak to Clark privately. "There's been a few attacks on Luthor Corp employees recently... The M.O. is similar to that Met U frat house... There's also a partial description on who the attacker is, and it sounds a lot like Lana."

################################################## ################################################## #######

After speaking with Chloe, Clark decided to go and check out the sites where the Luthor Corp employees were killed. When he reached the site of the latest attack Clark found himself looking down at a group of Luthor Corp personnel which also included Lionel and Lex. Keeping himself hidden in the shadows Clark activated his super hearing and listened in to the conversation.

_"So Dad, any clue on where Lana has gone?"_

_"Come now Lex, you don't think that I'd tell you everything so easily do you."_

_"You've been tracking Lana for months dad... How many more people are going to end up dead, due to your little pet project?"_

_"Oh don't sound so superior Lex... You have just as much interest in Miss Lang as I do... Of course your interest in her goes a little further than my own... You've spent the last few months tracking down Meta-humans and experimenting on them."_

_"Well since these Meta's started showing up, it's opened some interesting business opportunities."_

_"You mean bio-weapons for certain governments that would like nothing more than to have such weapons at their disposal... I'm well aware of the fifteen Meta's that you have locked up in the Ridge facility Lex... How have your experiments been going lately?"_

_"How did you find out about that?"_

_"There is very little I don't know about your activities Lex... I also know that you've been trying to fuse multiple abilities into a single individual... Do you think that is a wise thing to do?"_

_"Why are you so interested in Lana, Dad?... You know as well as I do that she is now very dangerous."_

_"I have my reasons Lex... Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."_

Clark watched as Lionel walked away and he had a sinking feeling that his life was going to become even more complicated. He had just heard Lionel state that Lex had Meta-Human's locked away at a place called the Ridge facility and that Lex was experimenting on them. In truth it was quite a shock to hear despite knowing that Lex has been embracing his inner Darth Vader, he hadn't expected this.

Knowing that he wasn't going to learn anything else Clark turned around and walked away. He needed to go and have another chat with Chloe before he made his way back to Seattle.

################################################## ################################################## ######################

There you go people Chapter 4 is up

################################################## ################################################## ######################


End file.
